Meeting of the Minds
by QuickStrike15
Summary: Everyone returns from their harrowing journey, just as soon as Optimus stumbles onto the key's location! But Megatron gains this information as well. Who will hold the future in their hands? Eighth in the series.


"MEETING OF THE MINDS"  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QUICKSTRIKE15  
(TIEANBRICE@AOL.COM)  
  
All of the Maximals return to base after their long journey.  
CHEETOR: "You guys were attacked too? Man, I can't believe all of our old enemies are back."  
RHINOX: "Well, I should have guessed that the flood gates were open after we came back."  
RATTRAP: "But these bots could cause us serious trouble! That's why we were glad to rid of 'em da first time!" Optimus comes out of his meditation.  
CHEETOR: "We're all back, Big Bot."  
OPTIMUS: "I see. Did you complete your mission?"  
RATTRAP: "And how!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "We all managed to retrieve all sparks located in our assigned areas."  
NIGHTSCREAM: "And the Vehicons didn't grab one!"  
OPTIMUS: "That's good. The most precious factor of Cybertron is out of Megatron's grasp."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "But there's a problem."  
DINOBOT: "Yes. It seems when we Maximals returned to life, the former Predacons did as well. They are all Vehicon generals now, serving under Megatron once again."  
OPTIMUS: "Yes, I was able to sense that shortly after you left."  
RATTRAP: "So, eh, speaking of sense, any luck finding the key yet?"  
OPTIMUS: "None at all. I've tried many times, and every time I think I'm finally getting somewhere, I lost the concentration, and the Key to Vector Sigma eludes me."  
CHEETOR: "Well, we have to keep trying. If Megatron finds the key before we do, it's lights out for Cybertron, and everything we just did will have been for nothing!"  
OPTIMUS: "You're right. I'll re-establish the link with the Oracle as soon as we safely unload the sparks."  
SILVERBOLT: "Them being near the orchard should do wonders for them."  
BOTANICA: "In anticipation of this moment, I had developed a device that will recharge the sparks, with a special organic composition designed to repel them from purely technological structures, such as what occurred with Silverbolt and Rhinox."  
RHINOX: "I didn't think it could be done. May I see it?"  
BOTANICA: "Of course."  
SILVERBOLT: "Let us set things up."  
TIGERHAWK: "Right behind you." The Maximals carry all of the spark chambers over to the orchard.  
  
***  
  
The Vehicons return to Cybertropolis, where a very disappointed Megatron waits.  
MEGATRON: "You all failed!"  
OBSIDIAN: "I apologize greatly, sir. We didn't realize the Maximals had so much power."  
MEGATRON: "Well, guess who did. Me! You bumbled, and lost all of my precious sparks! You're lucky I don't rip out all of you processors right here and now!" Thrust whispers to Quickstrike.  
THRUST: "How's he supposed to do that without a body?"  
MEGATRON: "Don't doubt my capability, Thrust!" Thrust gasps. "Now, you're lucky that Optimus Primal has yet to find the Key to Vector Sigma. I know he knows it's here, and I know he knows I'm still alive, but the key is still out there, which means fate is in my favor, yes. Therefore, while I continue the search for the key, I want you to prepare the Vehicon drones for the key program download."  
QUICKSTRIKE: "But don'tcha think it's a might foolish ta count yer chickens befur they're hatched?"  
MEGATRON: "Do I denote you defying my authority, Quickstrike?"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "No, but--"  
MEGATRON: "Silence! As I made clear before, I am in this situation because I have an inferior military that could not deal with 11 stupid lesser beasts! And now, the Key to Vector Sigma is my last chance to continue my reign over Cybertron, or be defeated by my arch enemy, Optimus Primal. And I won't go through the humiliation, I won't! Do as I commanded." Megatron shuts down.  
OBSIDIAN: "You heard our master! Prepare the drones!" All Vehicons set to work.  
INFERNO: "There was a time when that would be my line."  
  
***  
  
Optimus makes contact with the Oracle.  
OPTIMUS: "Guide me. Guide me to the element I seek. I need to find the key, and dispose of it before Megatron can find it." He flashes on the key, and looks around the immediate area. "Almost...I've almost got it." He is able to focus on the surroundings, and locates it. "I know! I've broken through the shell program! I know where the key is!"  
MEGATRON: "Thank you, Optimus Primal. Once again, you've managed to do all of my work for me."  
OPTIMUS: "Megatron? What are you doing here?"  
MEGATRON: "I have many talents, and I've been using my own methods to locate the key. With my main code linked to the key itself, when you unlocked the shell program, my code alerted me immediately, and I too know where to find the key."  
OPTIMUS: "No. I couldn't have unlocked the shell."  
MEGATRON: "But you did. The only way to find the key was to do just that. Once the safeguards were undone, the Oracle could tell you exactly where."  
OPTIMUS: "If you think I'm going to let you have the key, the pit with you."  
MEGATRON: "Yes, that's the way, Optimus. Hate me, so your hate can grow into vengeance, and vengeance into rage, until I've created a monster within you."  
OPTIMUS: "Don't try to distract me with your psycho-babble, Megatron. As soon as I leave this consciousness, I'm telling my team where to find the key."  
MEGATRON: "And vice-versa, Primal. Can you risk it?"  
OPTIMUS: "I've already risked it. I knew the whole time you'd be all over the key, and I knew I had to find it first. So, since I didn't, I'll just have to grab it first."  
MEGATRON: "My Vehicons can travel much faster than your Maximals."  
OPTIMUS: "Is that so? Then we'll just have to race." They stare each other down, then leave the psychic plain.  
  
***  
  
MEGATRON: "Vehicons, report! I've found the key!"  
  
***  
  
OPTIMUS: "Maximals, assemble! I know where the key is!"  
  
***  
  
The Maximals race toward the key's location.  
CHEETOR: "Don't know why we had to leave Optimus behind."  
RATTRAP: "All of that sleep-huntin' probably tuckered the ape out."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "We shouldn't be concerned about Optimus now. If we don't get the key before the Vehicons, we'll all have ourselves to worry about."  
SILVERBOLT: "Hopefully, Nightscream and I will be able to make it out there first."  
NIGHTSCREAM: "Well, if we're gonna do it, let's do it!" Silverbolt and Nightscream climb into the sky.  
CHEETOR: "Good luck, guys!"  
RATTRAP: "No way those Vehicons are getting the key program again. I remember the last time I got hit with it, and I did not like it."  
CHEETOR: "I'm doing this for Optimus. I've let him down before in the past, and I am not letting him down now. His hard work's not going to waste."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "I wish we could go faster!"  
RATTRAP: "Both of youse calm down. We'll beat the Vehicons in this foot race, even if dey ain't usin' feet." The Maximals hurry forward.  
  
***  
  
The Vehicons charge ahead as well.  
THRUST: "I remember the damage the key did before, and I remember the damage the Maximals caused to us afterwards. Why are we going after this thing again? It's Pandora's Box if you ask me."  
OBSIDIAN: "Well, no one asked you, did they? We will fulfill all missions Megatron assigns to us, it is our outward duty."  
STRYKA: "The ruler of Cybertron is our leader no matter what happens. We cannot disobey."  
THRUST: "You guys are nuts! I just wanna live!"  
TERRORSOAR: "Never fear, you idiot. As soon as the Vehicon control the power of the key, the Maximals will be the only ones who end up dead!"  
TANKONOK: "Keep in mind what happened back on Earth, Terrorsoar."  
TERRORSOAR: "That was just the stupid aliens! We made one wrong step, and fell in a pool of lava. There's no way that's going down again."  
TANKONOK: "Through my experiences I've learned one thing, to expect the thing least likely to send you offline."  
TERRORSOAR: "Healthy attitude, dipstick!"  
OBSIDIAN: "Silence all of you! I believe we can complete this mission without anyone having to speak another word."  
INFERNO: "I said nothing."  
OBSIDIAN: "Until now. I'll see you demoted!"  
INFERNO: "But..." Inferno holds his head down.  
OBSIDIAN: "Now, you all may redeem yourselves by controlling the key!" The Vehicons head toward their prize.  
  
***  
  
The battle lines have been drawn. The key floats in mid-air, with both sides closing in on it. They soon lay eyes on each other.  
CHEETOR: "Looks like the Vehicons made it to the party."  
OBSIDIAN: "So, Maximals, you came to witness your end in person, did you? Works for me."  
CHEETOR: "There's no way the key program is coming back to do more evil! I dealt with it once, and I don't want to again!"  
OBSIDIAN: "It's a shame you have no choice!" The Maximals and Predacons engage in battle. Cheetor takes Obsidian, Blackarachnia takes Stryka, Rattrap goes for Cyclobot, Nightscream's on Terrorsoar, Silverbolt goes after Quickstrike, Botanica takes on Thrust, Depth Charge tackles Rampage, Rhinox fights with Tankonok, Dinobot takes Motorantulas, and Tigerhawk is on Inferno.  
CHEETOR: "Why are you doing this, Obsidian? All of Maximal kind has heard your tales. You and Stryka are the greatest generals known to the planet. You've defended Cybertron innumerable times."  
OBSIDIAN: "And we will continue to do so. You beasts shall not interfere with Lord Megatron's plans any longer!"  
CHEETOR: "Get it through your heads! Megatron's the one out to hurt this planet! Just because he's in charge doesn't mean he's right!"  
OBSIDIAN: "Then that's where our opinions differ, isn't it?" Obsidian gives Cheetor an elbow in the face, sending him to the ground. "Lord Megatron's will be done!"  
CHEETOR: "That does it!" Cheetor leaps into action, and faster than he's ever been before, slices Obsidian to pieces before the helicopter drone general knows what's going on. "That was for telling me I don't know what's right."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Don't look now, but your boyfriend got himself julienned." Stryka looks to Obsidian's mangles form.  
STRYKA: "No, Obsidian! You Maximals are monsters!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Us monsters? You're the ones trying to turn the planet in one dark, desolate, empty wasteland!"  
STRYKA: "I hold my statement!" Stryka tries to stomp Blackarachnia, but she scurries under her foot, and quickly up her back.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Spiders don't squish as easily anymore." Blackarachnia lets Stryka have it, and pumps her full of electric venom with her stinger legs. After a few moments, Stryka falls helplessly to the ground.  
RATTRAP: "Whoa, hey, watch it!"  
CYCLOBOT: "I don't like you, mouse!"  
RATTRAP: "I don't like you either, and I ain't too fond of your predecessor!" Rattrap wraps his tail around Cyclobot's wheel, and trips him.  
NIGHTSCREAM: "Hey, you've got some nice moves."  
TERRORSOAR: "All the better to kill you with!"  
NIGHTSCREAM: "They're not that nice!" Nightscream ducks a punch, and shoots his fangs into Terrorsoar's energy bank, draining him completely. "Mmm-mmm good!"  
SILVERBOLT: "Feel this, villain!" Silverbolt throws a load of eagle feathers at Quickstrike, but the Vehicon nimbly dodges them.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Pathetic shootin', pardner. I'm thinkin' ya need ta give up."  
SILVERBOLT: "Not on your life!" Silverbolt leaps into the air, above Quickstrike, and tosses eagle feathers in every direction. The explosions force Quickstrike to remain in one spot. Silverbolt then throws a sizable amount directly on top of him. The feathers explode, and Quickstrike is dismantled. "Oh, don't go to pieces on me!"  
THRUST: "Time for me to do a little pruning!" Thrust speeds toward Botanica, but is stopped in his tracks by Botanica's vines. They wrap him up, and toss him to the ground. "Hey, let me go now!"  
BOTANICA: "As you wish." She unwraps him, and he goes on the attack again. As he comes face-to-face with Botanica, another of her vines lifts him into the air, and sets him down a good distance away.  
THRUST: "This ain't funny!" Thrust speeds toward her one last time, this time with lasers blazing. Botanica puts up her petal shield, and as Thrust comes up to the shield, it comes from around Botanica, and swallows him up. "Hey, let me outta here!"  
BOTANICA: "As you wish." She undoes the shield surrounding Thrust, just as one of Rampage's missiles flies off course.  
THRUST: "Oh, no!" Thrust is hit full force, and collapses to the ground in a heap.  
BOTANICA: "I only did as you asked."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "Come on, Rampage, did death make you so rusty? You just took out one of your pals back there."  
RAMPAGE: "You made me do that! And these are not my 'pals'! I work for me and only me, and you'll be the rusty one, after I drool all over your heroic gills!"  
DEPTH CHARGE: "You're a sick puppy, X." Depth Charge jumps onto his back, slides between Rampage's legs, leaps onto his feet, grabs Rampage's head, wraps his legs around his midsection, and uses his aquatic power to fill Rampage's head with water. Rampage's eyes goes blue, and he falls to the ground. "And sick puppies need to take a bath, as well as have a dose of their own medicine!" Depth Charge charges an aqua-ken, and blasts it at Rampage. The water tears through his frame, and Rampage is chopped in half.  
RHINOX: "You're a little slow, Tankonok."  
TANKONOK: "I'll get faster to deal with you, rhino!" Tankonok puts his fists together, and tries to slam Rhinox. Rhinox jumps out of the way.  
RHINOX: "And I'm terrible at jumping!"  
TANKONOK: "Don't make me angry, Maximal!"  
RHINOX: "Aren't you already?" Tankonok fumes, and treads toward Rhinox at full speed. Rhinox falls onto his back, sticks out his legs, and throws Tankonok right onto his back. Tankonok quickly rises.  
TANKONOK: "That does it! I'll fry you!" Tankonok charges his laser cannon, when he realizes it's gone.  
RHINOX: "Looking for this?" Rhinox brandishes Tankonok's laser cannon. He takes aim at Tankonok. "By the way, I meant your brain when I said you're a little slow!" He fires rapidly, and takes a piece off of Tankonok with each hit. Eventually, Tankonok is a pile of parts.  
DINOBOT: "Step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly."  
MOTORANTULAS: "Well, neither of us are who the story claims to be about."  
DINOBOT: "Face it, Motorantulas, you were a venomous spider before coming to Earth, and you're a venomous spider now back here on Cybertron. That is your tainted destiny."  
MOTORANTULAS: "Why thank you."  
DINOBOT: "You're very welcome." They start taking rapid punches at each other, both fighters blocking each blow with their own. At some points, Dinobot throws a sword into the mix, but it gets knocked out of his hands.  
MOTORANTULAS: "It appears I'm winning this race of hand speed!"  
DINOBOT: "Well, if it's a race you want, watch for the severe tire hazard!" Dinobot uses a free leg to shove Motorantulas into the pointy defense he set up with the swords. Motorantulas rolls back, and his tire gets popped by the blades. He's left immobile. "And now, for the chop shop!" Dinobot gathers his swords, and sweeps them onto Motorantulas, hacking him to pieces.  
INFERNO: "Feeling the heat?"  
TIGERHAWK: "I'm actually quite cool right now, what with my own air conditioning." He motions to his wings.  
INFERNO: "Burn in the fires of Inferno!" Inferno grabs his oil can, but it's shot out of his hands, with a quick lightning bolt from Tigerhawk.  
TIGERHAWK: "I've heard about that little trick. Now watch mine!" Tigerhawk charges up, and fires a full volley of lightning into the air. It swirls around, then comes back full force toward Inferno. Inferno gets swallowed up by it, and is quickly charred a good distance into the ground. "Hot enough for you?" The Maximals gather together.  
CHEETOR: "All Vehicons down for the count. The key's ours!" They go to get it, when they spot a diagnostic drone. "One of Megatron's diagnostic drones! He's gonna get the key!" The Maximals run for it, but the drone's closer. It's got it, until Optimus leaps out of nowhere, and takes it away. "Optimus!"  
OPTIMUS: "I couldn't let you do all my work for me!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "How did you get here so fast?"  
OPTIMUS: "Well, shortly after you all left, I tried to figure out exactly why I chose to stay behind. I realized that all the safeguards from the key had been removed, and Megatron knew where it was, so there was no point in meditating anymore, and since Megatron isn't exactly in running shape, I decided to tag along.  
RATTRAP: "Well, we're glad ya did, Bossmonkey, or Cybertron would be in a load of trouble." Cheetor looks to the diagnostic drone.  
CHEETOR: "Go back to Megatron and tell him he missed his chance! This key's not doing the planet any more harm!" The drone hovers away.  
OPTIMUS: "Now, let's finish this thing...forever."  
  
***  
  
The Maximals return to base.  
OPTIMUS: "Is it ready, Botanica?"  
BOTANICA: "Ready to go." Optimus walks over to a pool of Cybertron's organic core liquid. "I added just a touch of the catalyst program, and this batch of organic liquid should dissolve the key's purely technological properties." Optimus tosses the key into the liquid, and it melts right away.  
OPTIMUS: "Good work, Botanica."  
BOTANICA: "Thank you."  
RATTRAP: "So that's it, it's all over. Megatron's never gettin' his hands on the key again, right?"  
OPTIMUS: "With us in possession of the sparks, he shouldn't be able to try his little Matrix trick again."  
CHEETOR: "But then what? If Megatron can't use the key program, what's his next move?"  
OPTIMUS: "I don't know, Cheetor. I don't know."  
  
***  
  
Megatron meets with his diagnostic drone.  
MEGATRON: "And you sent the others to bring back the Vehicon scrap? Good, I'll need their help for the final stage. It is good that you were able to copy the key's source code without the Maximals seeing you, although they were busy with that fight on their hands. And now, Optimus, the key is mine again! Cybertron will belong to me and only me!" 


End file.
